Roses and Swans
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: Chichi accepts that she must raise her two children alone, but does Goku?
1. Msytical Night

**Hey you guys! This is my very first DBZ fanfic. I based it on Chichi and Goku, because they were my two favorite characters of the show, and were so meant for each other. Tell me what you think! As with all the other Animes… I don't own DBZ or its characters. Yes I know, very painful. I don't know how I wake up each morning. Well, on with the fic!**

_**Roses and Swans**_

She saw a glimmer of black, and she turned once again to the northeastern most part of the room, for what seemed like the 20 millionth time. She walked up to it and looked down at it. Picking up her dishcloth she wiped across the handle, and peered at her face in the streak free shine left behind. Her poor face. She was pale, and now had terribly large bags. Her hair wasn't as shiny or as beautiful as she remembered it to be, and her eyes… they just always seemed to be etched with sadness. Even when she smiled she saw pain and anger in her eyes… something she hoped her son couldn't detect. Sighing, she picked up her dishrag and walked wearily to the kitchen. She pushed open the small swinging wooden door, and crossed the peach tiled floor quickly, stopping at the window. Dropping her rag in a pail beside the window, she leaned on a sill, and looked outside. The moon was large and full, like a teardrop waiting to fall. At times that is how she felt.. like a teardrop, full of both love and pain, heavy and waiting for something to just finish her off. Every time he leaves it feels like she just about to drop, but then something comes along… and keeps her going. Her hands that were hanging at her sides raised and settled gently on her large stomach. She looked down for a moment, and admired the shape of her body, cradling and carrying new life. She was blessed never to have to deal with stretch marks. When Gohan was born, her skin had stretched and returned to its natural state easily. It must be her homemade lotions.

She looked up at the sky, and a watched the moon intensely. It was for her, a symbol of love, devotion and loyalty, all towards her Goku. She'd often look up at it when she was frustrated, or when she was upset. It always seemed to calm her and bring her back to reality with both an answer and an understanding of Goku, and herself. Peering up at the eerie silver light she paused and allowed glee to overcome her face. She saw his face in the moon, and he was smiling down at her. For the first time in a long time… she smiled…. Not just any smile, one with her heart, soul and most importantly her eyes. Her face beamed, and radiated like a pure source of light. Her heart felt full and heavy with love, and her body felt young and energized. She watched the moon for an hour longer, hoping to get another glance of her Goku. Finally, she sighed heavily, and turned away from the window. All the pain and anguish returned to her once again, and she turned and quietly exited the kitchen.

She walked through the grand living room, which was built by Goku himself. That would explain why one side was long than the other by a foot. But it was still beautiful. The cabinets she bought. They were entirely glass, and somehow managed to be spared from baby Gohan, and daddy Goku. Laughing to herself, she turned and looked at the table. Carved by the master crafter himself, Christopher Balwante. The roses and the swans were lightly carved on the top, and deeply carved on the legs. Goku hated it… but it was Chichi's table, and she would be damned if she served on something that looked like a chopping board. The walls were a light shade of blue, the only she actually liked. It was light and pasty, like the baby blue you would find on a fleece blanket. The floor was a tiled white, which took Goku nearly five days to complete. The first 2 days were spent in the hospital as he finally learned that the tile glue was not a tarter sauce. The next 2 were spent with Chichi horsewhipping poor Goku. The last was spent waiting for the glue to dry. Those were the times she thought to herself…those were the times.

Suddenly it crossed her mind that she would have to get up in a few hours, and start her daily errands again. Weariness overcame her features at the thought. Chichi was no mere mortal. She had to be one of the strongest of the race of human beings. She ran and trained along Goku but somewhere along the way, she just couldn't keep up. It could be that Goku was an alien and was stronger than humanly possible, or maybe it could have been that baby Gohan came along and disrupted her fighting. Which ever it was, she stopped. She was still stronger than just about all humans but that didn't mean she didn't get tired like all humans.

She wearily made her way up the oak spiral stair case pausing to breathe as her large belly and swollen feet got the better of her. She had to be about, 8 ½ months along. As a matter of fact she was supposed to be on bed rest, doctor's orders. But its hard to stay in bed when your son can't cook himself a decent meal, nor wash clothing, nor clean the windows, or for that matter clean himself properly. Chichi made her way to Gohan's room, and peeked inside. He was fast asleep and snoring lightly like his father. She couldn't help but go inside the pale green room and kiss him lightly on the forehead. He was so much like his father it was almost ridiculous. Maybe that's what kept her going on…knowing that he was living and breathing inside one… no, now two of her children. She pulled the covers up over his shoulders, and exited the room quickly.

She walked down the narrow hallway, to the room that she and Goku used to share, and opened the cherry wood door slowly. The room was quite large and was dominated by a large fluffy bed. The sheets were a sweet berry purple covered by a dark purple quilt. Everything was in its place. Chichi's few teddy bears and a pair of Gohan's old baby shoes on the shelf above the bed. A small bonsai tree added a touch of green on the windowsill while white curtains brightening up the room from the two windows. Her floor was tiled white and spotless, much to her hard work. Goku's ki was still hanging over his chair, as if he were going to wear it the next day. Chichi dare not move it. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't bare to touch anything that was his. She couldn't even roll over on his side of the bed. Everything smelled of him, and looked like him and she just… couldn't do it. Tears threatened her eyes and she quickly made her way to the white vanity in the room. Pulling out a towel from the drawer, she quickly exited for her bath.

When she flicked on the light, the bathroom was a warm pink and very welcoming. She remember countless times she scrubbed Goku's hair and bathed Gohan until water was all over the floor. Smiling she ran her shower and discarding her clothes, carefully stepped inside. Using her special soaps for only occasions, she scrubbed her skin hard and removed a day of dirt, anger and worries. She sang softly of a love lost and then found as she shampooed and rinsed her hair. When she was finally washed, and cleaned, she turned the silver knob, and stepped outside. She deposited her clothes in the hamper and wrapping herself in her oversized towel, walked to quietly to her room.

She had left the window open and a soft breeze had made its way into the room. Goosebumps littered her skin as she dropped her towel, and slid into one of her maternity nightgowns. She sat down at her vanity and picked up one of her most beautiful bottles. She opened the top and the smell of her scented lotion filled the room. It was Goku's favorite scent she thought as she smoothed it over her moist and clean skin. She was surprised she was still able to reach all areas of her skin. With Gohan she was twice as big and had to depend on Goku for everything. Sigh… Goku. She looked at her vanity and lifting her brush began to stroke it through her hair. Goku loved to watch her brush her hair… he also loved to help her too. As thoughts of him crossed her mind, tears began to drip down her eyes. Even though it had been months, since she last seen him, the wounds felt like brand new. Each day it felt like someone had ripped him from her like they always did. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all! She had always been good to him. She had always cared for him, and loved him the way a wife was supposed to. She cooked, she cleaned, she moped, she did everything for her. She laughed, she cried and she gave him her all, and so much more. She settled her face in her arms, which were crossed on top of the tiny white vanity, and cried. She cried for the son who would grow up without a father, she cried for the baby growing in her that would never know its father, and most importantly, she cried for the love that left her countless times, even though, she had been good to him.

The wind blew ferociously outside, and the curtains shook acknowledging the entrance of a mighty wave of fresh air. Chichi continued to cry on her vanity, her hair shielding her from the rest of her room. Her shoulders shook violently, and her body rocked gently from side to side. A blur of air passed across the room from the window, quickly closing the space between Chichi and the outside world. The blur slowly approached her and then fell heavily upon her back, pulling her close and comforting her. Chichi however did not move. Her eyes were shut and her tears fell rapidly down her face. The presence went unacknowledged to her. She continued to cry as blurry hand rubbed itself against her back. Her body reacted slowly, calming down, followed by wave of tiredness, then sleep. Slowly, but surely, the blur lifted her from her vanity and carried her protectively across the room. Her body sensing a change wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck and she snuggled closer into the matter less form. He pulled back the sheets and laid her gently in her bed, on his side, and wrapped the covers around her. Just as quickly as he entered he left, but not before a kiss on her forehead. Before he was completely out of her window, Chichi managed to roll over and give off a soft whimper of his name.

_Goku…._

**Alright you guys! What do you think? Let me know with your reviews. Okay? Until then, see ya!**


	2. The beautiful, wonderful, very good day

**Hey you guys! How are you? Alright, here is the next chapter of my little fic. I got great reviews the last time, lets see if w can do it again, lol. I don't own DBZ, although if I did, Goku wouldn't have died nearly as much, but anyways on with the fic!**

_**Roses and Swans**_

Birds chirped cheerfully outside and flew peacefully throw the air. They happily mingled and danced along the old cherry blossom tree outside Chichi's window. That is, until a single black bird soared through the sky on unruly raven wings, and flew past them. The tree became quiet and suddenly all the birds took to the sky, and began their southward journey that normally came around this time of year. The single black bird landed on the windowsill in Chichi's room, and peered inside. The room was tidily kept and the only thing that seemed out of place was a tiny hairbrush located on the vanity. The bird looked over at the king sized bed and grew increasingly engrossed in the tiny pregnant woman sleeping soundly. Her hair was thrown across all the pillows, and her arms held tight to a small boy that seemed to have crept out of his bed in the night. Her arm was draped over him protectively as his drool proceeded to land on tiny pillows on the bed. The black bird almost seemed to laugh to itself as a small glisten of silver past through its eyes.

Finally, after it had watched the sleeping mother and child for a while, it turned its head to the cherry blossom outside the window. Something was calling to it, and it knew it was time to continue on with the other birds. It lifted it wings to fly off the windowsill, but before it did, is sang a slow sweet song to the sleeping mother, and waited. It only took a few short moments for a reply in the form of a groan to escape her lips, but when it did, it flapped its ruffled wings and fly quickly into the sunny sky.

Chichi rolled onto her back with a tiny groan. Her back ached, and her side felt just as sore as when she fell a few years back. Slowly she opened hr eyes and looked to the ceiling. There were no cracks in her white matted ceiling, only a small black feather floating over her head which gave her a smile first thing in the morning. Rolling to her side, she slowly lifted herself up, and slid out of bed.

She stretched to the left, stretched to the right and lifted her arms towards the ceiling. This had to be the best damn night's sleep she ever did have! Even though her body ached she felt so refreshed and bubbly. She turned and began making up her large bed, making sure to re-tuck Gohan, and give him a sweet kiss on his forehead. Walking slowly, she made her way over to her vanity and quietly opened the drawers. She pulled out a small dress she hadn't worn since she was last pregnant with Gohan, and a large white towel. She gathered her other personal belongings, and finally, went on her way to the shower.

She whistled and sang as her bare feet padded their way into the tiny bright bathroom. The room sparkled of silver plumbing and the peach tiles smiled brightly for her as she closed the door behind her. The mirror was behind her and for the first time in a long time she actually stopped and looked at herself. Her hair actually did have a bit of its shine back, maybe it was from her brushing it last night. And her body, aside from what the new baby was bringing, everything on her had stayed in place. Sure her face was rounder and she had dimples in her cheeks, but all that radiated her and made her shine. Her legs were just as curvy and vivacious as he day she married Goku, and the rest of her body? Well, lets just say she would surely put Bulma to shame. Laughing to herself over her suddenly bout of silliness, she quickly undressed and showered.

Today was gonna be a good day she could tell. It was gonna be a real great day. Maybe her and Gohan should take a trip somewhere…Anywhere. Yeah he would like that. All he ever seemed to do was really study. That's all she ever made him do. She felt a pang of guilt, but then realized, that it was really for his own good. She wanted her son to have the best lifestyle, even if that meant sacrifices now. Suddenly the word appeared twice to her…_Sacrifices_… she really did hate that word. The thought of it brought a scowl to her face. Tears threatened to invade her happiness, and take away her glee, until a small black bird shot in through the bathroom window and chirped loudly. Chichi immediately shot into action. She darted out of the shower, and grabbing a towel, shielded her naked body. Picking up a toilet plunger, she stabbed at the bird as if the rubber would actually cause it harm. The bird seemed to laugh at her and teased her more darting and flying about, until finally it had its fun and darted back out the window.

That had really taken a lot out of her and turned to put the plunger down, and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She burst out laughing at how she really did look a mess. Her hair was all over the place and the towel hung half off her covering nothing more than her stomach. And a plunger! What was she thinking? She continued laughing until she had to sit on the toilet for support. The door mirror showed her just how ridiculous she looked, sitting on a toilet, laughing with a plunger in her hands and a towel begging to be released, and she laughed more. She laughed and laughed till she cried and her stomach begged her to stop. When she finally managed to regain herself, she was full spirited and beaming with happiness. Turning off the shower she neglected until then, she quickly dressed and dumped her clothes in the hamper. Pushing back her hair, she opened the door and prepared for the fun filled day.

She quickly padded down the steps as if she were 5 again and dashed into the kitchen. She opened her oven and pulled out a load of pots and pans and began her normal 5-course breakfast for Gohan. She hummed as she pulled a fresh loaf of bread from the oven, and sang as she flipped the pancakes and eggs. She danced to herself as she sliced the bread and quickly made sandwiches. God today was gonna be a real great day! She twirled around and stopped just in time to see a wet and wide-eyed Gohan standing in front of her.

_**Good Morning Gohan!**_

**Morning Mom. Umm, what are you up to?**

_**Well I just thought that maybe we should do something fun today that's all. Sit down and let me get your breakfast. Did you wash up yet?**_

**Yes mom.**

_**Did you wash behind your ears Gohan!**_

**Yes mom. **

_**Okay, well just settle in your seat and I'll bring your plate. I've decided that I won't make you study today… but that's just for today, your gonna work other wise all right?**_

**Really! Okay mom. **

_**After you finish breakfast and while I'm washing the dishes I need you to go pack your overnight bag all right? We're going camping.**_

**Okay!**

Just then Chichi placed three large plates in front of Gohan who immediately began to attack his plate with a large smile on his face and soap bubbles appearing from behind his ears. Chichi picked up her apron from around her waist and quickly wiped Gohan's ears. A large smile creeped across her face, as she made her way over to the sink, and began washing the pots. A camping trip! Just like the ones we used to go on. She happily scrubbed for the first time in a long time, today was gonna be a beautiful day.

Suddenly the black bird gave a chirp, and flew from the kitchen window…. He would make sure that today, was indeed a wonderful day.

**You guys I am soo sorry! I know that that was kind of rushed considering how the first chapter was, but I assure you, the rest of the chapters will be better. Hope to hear from you guys! Bye!**


	3. The Death of a Son

**Hey guys, here is the net chapter in the story. It took a different turn than I had expected, but hey it's pretty exciting, and unexpected. Enjoy you guys. Now normally this would be the time I tell you all I don't own DBZ or its characters, but I'm not going to. Maybe tomorrow. Well, On with the fic!**

_**Roses and Swans**_

A furry gray rabbit darted across the brush, dragging leaves and twigs across the dense forest floor. At its hells was a large dark wolf with large dripping teeth, dying for a decent meal. Its ribcage stuck out sickly, and it looked as if it hadn't eaten in well over a month. The rabbit shot into a leaf-covered den and the wolf stuck its nose inside hoping that it still had a chance to get the tiny sweet morsel. It waited a few moments before perking up its ears. That sound… that horrible…horrible, sound! It sounded like…two members of the Son family… closing in quickly. They were the reason the poor black wolf had yet to receive its daily balance of meat, meat and more meat. Every time they caught sight of him, they chased him away, sometimes the little one did it in glee, other times the female did it in fear, and the largest one…. Ugh... he did it for strength. Before they neared he dodged and hid behind a large oak tree as they happily made their way past.

He waited, and watched behind the hollowed bark of the oak, and suddenly two light skinned humans appeared. The first was a young boy with a relatively shot hair cute. He wore tiny ki of orange, which was held together with blue bands. He was obviously a fighter, but the one behind him did not like so. She was a young woman, who looked about in her late 20s, but walked as if it were her mid 40s. She wobbled slowly behind what had to have been her son, as she made her way more than likely to the tiny duck pond. Her stomach was enlarged and she looked heavy with child. Probably 9th month many would guess. She had long straight black hair, which she left down for the day and a face that looked very pretty… if she had been smiling. This poor woman however was huffing and puffing down the train. Her face was red from exhaustion and straining. It looked as if the large load she was carrying was getting in her way.

Gohan happily jumped over rocks as he carried both his and his mother's bags to the pond. It now more than a few feet away now, but Chichi looked almost like she wouldn't make it. She stopped and plopped down on a rock, sweat pouring down her face and stayed there as Gohan happily unpacked the camp. He pulled out both sleeping tents, his a dark green, Chichi's a heavy blue. Next he opened pulled out her pots and pans, and the wood already chopped up from the house. He set the wood just like his father taught him, circular followed by a square patter on top. He took out Chichi's pots and pans and placed them by the wood. When came time to cook, there were matches in the purse for his mom. Next, there was food. His mom had packed sandwiches for lunch, but nothing for dinner, trusting that Gohan could either catch something, or fly quickly back to the house. Okay, so now he had to go catch something right? Now what would be his best bet? There was that wolf he spotted the way over there, but that animal was already scared witless and it would be cruel to pursue him anymore. He saw a few rabbits, but he never as a big fan of rabbit meat. Too stringy for him. The only thing that was left was fish really. He looked up at his mom, who managed to relocate herself to a large rock close by the wood, and sat wiping profusely at her head.

_Mom!_

_**Ugh… yes Gohan?**_

_I'm going to go get a few fish for us for dinner. Think you can handle things up here while I'm gone?_

_**Gohan, I'm very capable of taking care of myself, After all I've taken are of you and your father all this time. I'll manage. But make sure to check back very so often… so I know you're still alive.**_

_All right Mom, be back in a few._

_**Gohan! Wait!**_

_Huh?_

_**Please! Take off your clothes neatly and fold them. I don't need an extra bag to carry home Gohan and if they stay folded it will use less space all right?**_

_All right, be back in a few. _

In less time than it took for lightning to strike Gohan had taken off his clothes, left them in a pile on the ground and slipped through the water's surface. Of course… without folding his clothes neatly. Sighing heavily to herself, Chichi slowly stood and waddled over to the clothes Gohan had left laying on the ground. If she had any breath left she would have screamed for him to come back and picked up his clothes. He would have heard, after all he's got his daddy's Saiyan ears…. That is unless he was in trouble.

Bending down slowly as if she were in yoga she forced herself to pick up the clothes but ended in defeat. Sighing angrily she stood up and decided that maybe she should just take a nap. Gohan could pick up his own clothes when he got back to shore. And she was awfully tired, and the walk over here was… well… longer than normally. Besides, Gohan could take care of himself for just a little bit. And he promised to check in ever so, so she would know he's still alive. Right? Goodness, what a way to think? Leaving her son alone for a bit. The baby must really be taking a lot out of her.

After waddling slowly back to her tent, she climbed in and fell asleep. No sooner had the first snore exited her mouth, Gohan got into some serious trouble. He had been under water for about, 10 minutes now. His father had taught him to hold his breath for that long. He was chasing a large fish, not too big though, only 200 pounds. It was silver and blue, with large red eyes, and nasty sharp little teeth. Its tail was sharp and had left Gohan with 3 nasty cuts on his arm.

Gohan paddled his arms, and laughed in his head as the fish quickly swam, dodging him and running into things with its head. It swished right, and Gohan was right behind it, as they swam through donut shaped rocks, and past not too kind mermaids. He looked behind him at the mermaids and one seemed to laugh at him. She had hot pink hair and a blue fin. Her eyes were a magical purple, and her lips an icy pink. He was mesmerized for just a few seconds, but that was long enough for the large fish to make his retaliation on the young Saiyan.

With a quick swish of his tail he hit the young boy forcing the air out of his lungs and into the pond. Next it slashed across Gohan's chest, causing an inch deep cut from one half of his chest to another. Gohan struggled for breath and tried to swim to the surface, but the fish was way ahead of him. It butted its head into his sending him sprawling backwards to the bed of the pond. Gohan then broke free and struggled and struggled to get to the water's surface. After a few moments, he had lost all oxygen and now had water flowing into his lungs. All his energy was depleted and soon, he began to slowly sink to the bottom.

His arms and his legs spread and his hair gently touched his face as if it were begging him to awaken. He slowly drifted and fell until he hit the water's bed, and lay upon the sand. He opened his eyes once more and stared at the water surface above him. The sun was looking upon him, unsteadily and danced upon the surface. He closed his eyes once more but not before her saw a figure. It was a mermaid coming towards him. It had… black hair and peachy pale skin. Its tail was…something of an orange color, and its face, well, he never did get a chance to see its face.

The mermaid Gohan saw swam down and quickly picked the young boy up. Pulling him close to her chest she swam up quickly. As she tried to pass, two mermaids stood in her way, hissing at her. Pulling the boy closer, she lifted one hand and shot at the two mermaids, throwing them out of the way. Then, the mermaid hurriedly made her way to the shore, and deposited the tiny boy on the bank.

Chichi was sitting near the surface with a now worried look on her face for her son. She couldn't sleep knowing Gohan was somewhere away from her, so she climbed out the tent and decided to heat the water as she waited. She had known that Gohan couldn't hold his breath for more than 10 minutes, so she counted each minute waiting. When she didn't see Gohan break the surface, and 5 extra minutes passed, she became worried. When she finally saw her son, he had been pushed on the shore by something from behind. He was blue in the face and had been surrounded by something black. She stood up quickly and ignoring her large stomach ran to him as fast as she could. She knelt by his side and began doing CPR. For 5 minutes she sat, trying to revive her tiny son, and for 5 minutes, his body ignore her pleas. She pumped his heart as hard as she could, and yet he remained unresponsive. After the 5-minute mark… she sat on her heels and buried her face in her hands. Did… Gohan really die? No...no...he as just a kid right? He couldn't have died. She looked again into her son's face, and it was turning purple. She tried again, pumping his heart, and blowing air until his lungs. A little water gurgled up, but he still remained purple, so she kept going. She pumped and breathed and screamed and cried, and finally she scrambled away from her son, and found herself running alone through a forest. She ran screaming and crying, hoping to find anyone, anything to help her. But she found nothing. She ran nearly a mile until she fell to her knees and began clawing at the fallen leaves in pure anger and pain. Gohan was alive! Her little boy couldn't die! He should be okay! Why isn't he getting up! Why is he turning purple. She screamed and cried and begged and pleaded.

After 20 minutes of pleading for something she knew would not happen, she slowly made her way back to the camp. Her legs were cut and lightly bleeding from running, and her hair was tangled with leaves and twigs. Her maternity dress was cut in a few places, but all of that seemed oblivious to the poor aching mother. First her husband… and now… her son? Could she have really angered the Gods so? Were they misleading with her, and saw it fit to rip one of the last sunshines in her life? Slowly she walked, and the closer she got, the more hurt she felt. She didn't want to be around there, but she knew she had to take his body to be properly prepared for burial. God and that cut? What was that that was across his chest, what could have possibly given him that? Her mind was racing a mile a minute, and she saw an opening to the camp. Stepping through the brush she continued and then suddenly stopped, after a black feather floated by. She wanted to lift her fingers and reach out to grab it. Before she could move her fingers to it, it floated into her hand and caressed her fingers gently, before sliding to the ground. It was almost like it was comforting her. The thought to pick it up entered her mind, but then it flashed to her, that Gohan was still on the shore, and she needed to get her son. She made her way over the feather to the camp and towards her Gohan. The feather… was not far behind.

** Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter in my little ficcy. What do you guys think? Love it, hate it? Let me know okay? For everyone review, id like to I've a special hanks to all of you! I'll be sure to at the end of the next chapter okay? Well, I have other's to update! Hope you enjoyed. See ya --**


	4. It's Time!

Hey you guys, rushing to get it to you. Here you go! Love ya! See ya! On with the fic! Roses and Swans 

A mermaid swam her way hurriedly through the waters until she reached the shore side. It peeked its head over the water, black hair covering the face, and threw the carcass of a large fish beside a dead boy. As an offering to the poor dead child. The fish that killed it. Suddenly a large scream was heard and the young and pregnant widow made a mad dash for the mermaid who she feared was trying to take the child's body to the depths of the sea with it. The mermaid didn't falter, she merely lifted her hands, and called out to the young widow with an eerie echoing voice. 

_Chi..Chi_…

It sounded as if the name was force, and the young mother instantly stopped and fell to her knees. The mermaid looked up at her, and then back down at the boy. Take her hand, she laid her webbed fingers on the boy's chest, and pushed hard, causing the boy's dead face to turn towards his mother. Tears began to force itself down her face but she couldn't move… Gohan! The Mermaid nodded her head, and then, placed her peach lips over the boys mouth and blew once. All the water that had been in his system was pushed out and waiting for oxygen to take its place. With that the mermaid pushed herself from the shore and began to swam away. Chichi felt herself screaming for the mermaid to turn and help her, but her voice was drowned out by a loud wave crashing against the waterside, and enveloping her son. All the shock that was in her left her body, and she scrambled, pregnant body and all to her son's side.

Pulling his wet body into her arms, she cried against his wet black hair, and soon found that her cries were being echoed. She forced herself to look into his face, only to realize that Gohan was alive now! The mermaid had saved him, and he was now crying bitterly and clinging to his mother.

_**Shhh… it's alright Gohan. Shhh, its all right. **_

She tried the best to soothe her tiny son, but came to no avail.

_**Shhh, Daddy won't let anything happen to his son, and neither will mommy. Shhh, we're going home now, alright?**_

With that, Chichi stood and hobbled her way out of the forest. She didn't know how the hell she actually managed to carry her and her son, but she got them both to the house. Where she kept him there, safe and sound for the next few days.

_**Gohan!**_

_Yes mom._

_**What are you doing up there!**_

_My homework!_

_**Are you sure! Cause if I come up there and that's not what you're doing you will be in trouble for life! **_

_Yes mom, I'm positive._

Chichi smiled to herself and continued drying the tiny white porcelain plate in her hand. It was one of the last things her mother gave her, and she was gonna make sure it stayed clean. She turned away from the steps and walked back into the kitchen, pink apron swaying on her blue maternity dress as she made her way back to the kitchen cabinet. She opened the pretty cheery wood and glass doors and gently placed the porcelain plate down. It was one her most prized possessions. It had white roses, and green stems and leaves, interlacing in a circular motion around the outside of the plate. She absolutely loved it. Sighing to herself, she turned back to the stove, and stirred a large boiling pot quickly. Hmm, soup must be done.

For the past few days that is all Chichi cooked. She wanted to make sure Gohan didn't catch a cold from his near death experience. Well, another cold. The first day, it had been chicken noodle soup, after that, beef stew sort of soup, after that an alphabet soup, after that a clam chowder soup. Now… it was tomato soup. Of course she always served her soups with a side of rice and a hearty sandwich, which Gohan consumed, and then angrily consumed the liquid which he complain was meant for children.

Chichi smiled to herself at how the glass clean and streak free! She didn't think anyone could do much better than her! Ah yes! The task at hand.. get the plates and bowls. Chichi set out two bowls, and two plates enough for her and Gohan and carefully carried them over to the large table on the other side of the room. Just like the one in the living room, it was engraved with Roses and Swans, one of the most beautiful sculptures she had ever seen. It used to be in the house of her father, that is, until it burned and burned, and was finally put out with a large fan. Sigh, those were the days huh?

She lifted a plate and began wiping it, until suddenly she threw it clear across the room, and out the window hitting a little black bird that had been sitting on the windshield. The bird managed to release a scream similar to that of a female woman and a man whose just been hit in the groin. Had he not been an all black bird everyone would have surely saw the bruises along his eyes, and wings. The bird managed to flap its wings and continue flying as the plate hit the grass and shattered into a million pieces. The bird.. a bit on the scared side managed to peek back into the window at the young woman who was now kneeling on the floor. Her face was covered in beady little drops of sweat similar to the birds eyes, and her hair envelop her face as she crumbled her face into tears. She grabbed her apron into her hands and managed to rip them to shreds as red over took her eyes and her who being pulsed with pain. When her apron laid in shreds at her feet, her fingers clawed at the linoleum floor Goku labored over many years ago. She scratched deep grooves in the white checkered tile, as she screamed angrily into her kitchen. If the bird hadn't been scared now, then nothing would ever scare it. It had seen this before. Oh god! The horror! The horror!

Just as quickly as she had started screaming she stopped, and her eyes returned back to its normal black state. She looked around and stood up quickly and walked out of the room. The little bird followed her into the next room, and watched her as she took the black phone off the hook and made a few calls. Placing a hand on the mouth piece after saying a few words she called upstairs to her son. The window had been closed in this room, but the bird knew what she had said to her little Gohan.

_**Get the bags Gohan! Its time!**_

She soon hung up the phone and reentered the kitchen and set up the bowls for a quickly meal for Gohan. She couldn't have her baby leave without eating something. Sitting down by the table, she began to spoon large portions of piping hot soup onto her son's bowl, and a little bit into hers. Then she called upstairs to her son.

_**Gohan! Come downstairs and hurry up and eat so that we can go.**_

It didn't take long for her happy son to come shooting downstairs and begin gulping large spoonfuls of his tomato soup. He had recently changed into his ki, and for the first time in history they were not dirty or torn. Chichi had mended it for him when he begged to wear them when the new baby arrived. Chichi of course would have preferred her son wore a business suit with a nice red tie, but since it reminded her of Goku, and her son's eyes became bright at the proposition, she happily said yes.

She was seated not more than 5 minutes when her eyes became red again and little Gohan grabbed his bowl, and ducked under the table. She proceeded to pick up her bowl and with a loud screamed forced it through the window, and to an oh so loveable unsuspecting bird out the window. The poor hot soup burned the bird and it ran back and forth flapping its wings and screaming as all its feathers wilted away.

A jalopy car pulled up in the driveway, and a large man got out and stared at the bird.

Chichi!

_**Yes Dad!**_

I'm out here and ready!

_**Alright, we'll be right out! **_

Not more than a few moments later chichi cam waddling out followed by floating luggage but what was really, a tiny Gohan.

The Ox-King loaded the trunk with her things, and hoping into the little red car, took off for the highway.

Chichi… 

_**Yeah Dad?**_

I don't mean to alarm you, but it appears you have rabid birds in your backyard. 

_**Aww, Papa, don't be silly! You can't have a rabid bird. **_

Well, I know what I saw chichi. It feathers were wilting everywhere and it looked like it was drenched in blood… or something of the sort.

_**Hmm, well, I don't know anything about that, but I've never encountered anything like that Papa.**_

He nodded his head and keeping his eyes on the road, made sure to look at his daughter very so often. He knew what happened when her eyes turned red. He saw it when she gave birth to Gohan and lord knows he didn't want to see it again! Ugh just the thought made him step harder on the gas. Gohan cheered seeing how fast they were really going and chichi simply looked happily out the window. It wasn't long though before a cop pulled them over and asked the Ox-King why he had been driving so fat. Before he could answer, he and Gohan scrambled under the car chairs and chichi lifted the nearest thing to her. A Flashlight and sent it careening into the officer's head, which bounced off and his a plucked bird, trying to make a trip on highway 94. Chichi screamed and cursed until her eyes went black once again, and the Ox-King speeded towards the hospital, not sparing one second. Now was the time, for her last child, to be born.

** Hey you guys! Thank everyone for reviewing! Sorry I didn't have time to thank everyone personally in this chapter, but I'll be sure to give double thanks in the next! Thank you guyssss! Muahz!**


	5. The Birth of Goten

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter is this heart-wrenching tale. We will be going in to another view of the birth of "icky" Goten, Lol, so be sure to strap on your bulletproof vests, heh. Gosha, yes, lol, the bird, the mermaid and all future transformation are in deed Goku. Laurie, (which happens to be my real name... spelled the exact same way and everything) whether Chichi knows its him or not will be discussed in later chapters. Sorry, no more individual responses to reviews. New policy on and if you'd like to sign a petition against it I know who can obtain it to forward it to you. Okay, end of AN On with the fic! Enjoy

Roses and Swans   
The nurses rushed to and fro dodging everything from flying needles to flying instruments. It was going to be the second time Chichi was going to give birth in this hospital and everyone knew the 411. Doctors filed into the bright room with helmets and flexible gowns on. The nurses crawled in on the floor behind shields of glass to check Chichi's vitals. Every time a contraction came everyone flew for cover waiting until it was once again safe to return to the poor pained mother. 

Chichi's face was covered in sweat and her hair was falling like silk over her neck and shoulders. She had a blue nightgown on with an opening in the back that no one could see. Her legs were spread wide and she screamed as she pushed trying to remove the child within her. Her fingers dug into the bed rails twisting and forcing them into a brand new mold. One brave doctor was between her legs with the task of catching the baby. He had been the doctor with war paint on his face specially trained to handle women of large strengths. It was almost too bad that Chichi was far stronger than he expected and was trained for.

Chichi threw her head back and roared like a lion and all the nurses and everyone else in the hospital quivered in fear. It wasn't quite as bad as when Gohan was born but they still sounded the alarms. She pushed down heavily trying to remove the baby and then lifted the tray by the doctor's head crumbling it before throwing out the nearest window, and hitting the poor tiny black bird who seemed to be watching. He had obviously not learned his lesson from the Son House and was facing temporary brain damage and concussions. It laid on the floor for a few minutes, its mind in another state flapping towards a silver light before finding itself on a ground outside a hospital that was obviously at war. When the bird finally regained itself it gained the wits of a real animal, and decided to…. HIDE. He fluttered into the window just above Chichi's room causing disarray among the nurse and patient in the room. The nurse screamed and fainted and the pervert patient grinned happily, seeing a wonderful opportunity at hand. Dodging into the nearest vent it made its way through the paths until it found Chichi's room and looking down watched the birth of his second son.

Chichi huffed and puffed nearly blowing the hospital down but with one more big push the baby's head as out. The doctor... not taking anymore chances with Chichi's pushing, gently grabbed the child by the neck and freed it from its mother. The baby didn't cry, or scream for that matter. It just cooed and giggled. The nurses and doctors looked at each other and shrugged. She wasn't an ordinary mother, so why would it surprise them for her to have an unordinary child. Taking the child in her arms, one nurse quickly washed the child up, and completed some important paperwork while the other nurses cleaned and straighten Chichi up. By the time Chichi held her child for the first time, the room was clean the doctors ushered by security were out of the room. She was in a blissful happiness full of drugs and epidurals. She looked down at the little boy and couldn't help but notice its resemblance to her late husband.

_**Look how handsome you are. You look as handsome as your father did. Gohan may have my looks but you most definitely have your father's. You are going to make mommy proud someday, I know you will. My little one. My precious little one. **_

Ma'am? 

Chichi looked up to see who called her and was staring at a nurse who had helped along the delivery. She was standing in a doorway hesitant to come in. She was a very young nurse. Couldn't be more than 17, and her hair was up in a tight blonde bun. She wasn't the prettiest in the world, but she wasn't ugly either. She approached Chichi's bed head lightly low and hands unsteadily clasped in front of her.

Son Chichi, we are in need of a name for your child now. I will return in a few moments with the certificates.

_**Okay.**_

The nurse quickly turned to leave after feeling she was dismissed and stopped in the doorway. She turned one last time and spoke out to the mother.

One last thing. Umm, you have relatives out in the hallways waiting to see you and your son, should I send them in?

_**No, please not at the moment. I'm very tired and… I would like a small nap first please. When you return then you can bring them with you.**_

The nurse nodded before closing the door and exiting the room quietly. She would give the mother maybe, twenty minutes before she returned. That would be enough to energize her without making her drowsy.

Chichi snuggled her son close into her arms and began to sing a tiny lullaby to him. One she had sang to him before he was born, and to her eldest Gohan. It was a love story about a man and wife who had three children and a house full of happiness. It was a song her mother had sang to her, before she died so tragically in that fire. Slowly as her words sweetly met the air her little son and her own eyes began to close. My little one… you will be called like your father and brother...Goten. As the thought receded in her mind she closed her eyes and fell into a heavy sleep.

Goku who had watched the entire scene from delivery to know, slowly climbed out the vent and fluttered to the end of the bed. Chichi's sheets were soft, almost like the ones at home but not quite as fluffy. They looked so wonderful together… so loving and warm. His wife, the epitome of beauty, his son, heh, also handsome like him, but with a seedling of strength implanted in him. He saw promising things flash before his eyes as he watched the child sleeping deeply in its mother's arms. Goku slowly climbed his way up, further to Chichi's side until he rested on her elbow overlooking the baby. He knew she wouldn't wake up, thinking it was just the child in the crook of her arm with the added weight. He gazed down at the baby and cocked his head. Suddenly the baby awoke and stared at him with full eyes. Goku stared back his black beady eyes swelling with pride as he watched the child look him over. Suddenly the baby let out a large cooing giggle making Goku's laugh heart as well. Well, until the baby grabbed him by the neck and damn near choked the life out of him. What a grip! There was no doubt that baby was a Saiyan.

Goku finally managed to pull his neck out of there but left a few feathers behind. He fluttered to the window, begging for breath as the child happily laughed in the mother's arms playing with a single black feather. He was about to flap his wings and take off when he was smacked by a large broom and toppled over to the top of Chichi's head. The nurse was the one wielding the broom and she swung fiercely above Chichi's head waking the sleeping dragon. The nurse dropped the broom and backed up slowly, stepping into the Ox-King and Gohan, both of who were curled up in the corner.

_**Just what the hell did you think you were doing!**_

Uhh.. M..m..mm…ma'..ma'am, there was…a b-b-bird over your head, I was just trying to get rid of it. 

_**By swiping me with a broom! So help me God if you don't remove yourself from my presence I'll have you removed from the candy stripes and earning your life savings on a street corner in the middle of crack city!**_

The nurse's eyes welled up with tears and she quickly exited the room, tears streaming down her tiny round face. After the room finally settled down, Gohan ran to his mother' bedside to gaze at his new baby brother.

_Mom is that him!_

_**Yes Gohan, this is your new baby brother.**_

_He looks just like dad._

_**Hehehe, he sure does. **_

_Mommy?_

_**Hm?**_

_Do you think Dad is watching him?_

_**You know what? I sure do think he is. **_

_I do too. What's his name?_

_**Goten.**_

_Like me and Daddy's name?_

_**Hehe, yes Gohan just like you and Daddy's name. **_

_Can we take him home today!_

_**No Gohan, not for a few days now.**_

_But mom!_

_**I said no Gohan. They need to keep Goten here to make sure he is healthy alright? We'll take him home soon, I promise.**_

_All right. _

The door behind the Ox-King opened again an in popped Bulma with baby trunk, who was not more than a year old now. Tien, Yamcha and the rest of the crew were not far behind her. They greeted Chichi with laughs, cheers and gifts to the tiny baby of their dear friend. Goku watched from the sill of the window, happiness and pride overcoming him. His friends, his family all in one room to welcome his new child, and he was there to see it. Suddenly the bird turned its head to the sky and after nodding took off flapping heavily until it disappeared behind some clouds.

Happy Birthday Goten!

** Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter. Heh, sorry its so short, I'll be sure to make the next one EXTREMELY long. Okay I don't think that's gonna happen, but it will be longer than this. In the next Chichi will be going home and we'll enjoy the mishaps of the new baby a well as his older brothers. Heh, the Son boys. Great. So tell me all what you think in a review okay? I'll answer them as best I can within the story in within an author's note. Thanks everyone who had been reviewing and those who had been reading! It means a lot. I'll update soon, Enjoy!**


	6. Goku goes to Chichi's

_**Roses and Swans**_

The sun shone through the nursery, lighting the mother and child rocking gently back and forth in her rocking chair. Her fuzzy pink robe rose and fell gently with her breathing and the baby wrapped tightly in blue blankets snored softly in its mother's arm. She planted a sweet kiss on her baby's head and smiled down at her sleeping young one. Such a beautiful scene, such a happy mother and child. That's the way things would have been had Chichi had a normal husband, and normal children. Too bad Chichi had neither.

She sat in a chair profusely rocking her child back in forth in a robe that told tales of diaper changes and bottle feedings gone wrong. On slipper had been missing from her foot, long forgotten in the war for survival. In her arms Goten screamed his little head off, slamming painful fists and kicking with his powerful feet. He was hungry. Always hungry! The appetite of his father with a dash of Gohan mixed in. Never had she encountered such a hungry baby and it exhausted her more than anything. She reached beside her, setting down an empty bottle next to 13 others and lifted up another one, still warm in a pot of water besides her. She stuffed the bottle into the child's mouth and he sucked and gobbled contently.

Sighing to herself, she looked out the window besides her only to be greeted by a streak of lighting across a miserable sky. The rain rushed harshly to the ground and the wind howled as if it were on fire. Damn... was everyone against her! Well at least she still had her son.

_**Gohan!**_

She waited 5 minutes and finally the door slowly creaked open, revealing a crawling Gohan, large bags under his eyes and dressed in both plaids and poka dots. He looked as if he were on the front lines of World War III protecting the troops as a human shield.

_Yeah mom?_

_**Please, can you do me a favor? Watch the baby, while I go clean up a bit.**_

_Mom, please! No anything but that!_

_**Gohan, please. I need to do the laundry, I need to get some dinner on the table, and I'm in desperate need of a shower.**_

_Mom…I…all right mom…please… hurry._

Chichi nodded and handed the baby to his little brother. Standing slowly, she made her way quickly to the door and shuffled out the room, her other slipper coming off unnoticed. Gohan sighed and sat down with his little brother close to his chest.

_I love you Goten, but you're a heavy eater and a light sleeper. _

The baby took out his bottle, and cooed softly at Gohan, smiling and laughing. Gohan laughed as well, until the baby spit up on his clothes and the rocking chair underneath him broke. Sitting on the ruins of the wooden chair, and holding tight to his little brother in his arms, Gohan began to cry to himself.

A bird waddled across the grass, the rain pouring heavily upon its wings. It shook and flapped trying its best to free itself of the weight of the rain but alas, it was no use. He was soaked and he was gonna stay that way until he got some shelter and got from under the downpour. He managed to make his way to a house, and sat on the windowsill for a few moments. He shook and shook sending water all over the window glass and making him look like a fuzzy black chicken. Sighing angrily to himself he peaked inside the window and quickly recognized it as Chichi's kitchen… minus the clean. Dirty pots littered her sink, clothes, and cloth diapers spread across her table hoping to get clean in time for Goten's next changing. Her stove was on, food bubbling over on the first two eyes and on the back eyes, 20 bottles sat warming in a hot pot. His eyes wandered over the kitchen, the kitchen he missed so much and then his eyes settled on his beautiful wife. He jumped back appalled at the sight of her. She had been sitting in the chair, her head sleeping gently on the table. Drool fell from her mouth freely, and her hair was terribly matted down and knotted. Her face had all sorts of dried things on it and her robe looked like it had been dragged through a wolf's den. There were bags under her eyes big enough to carry 50 dollars worth of groceries and lines in her face deep enough to reroute the Nile. Heh… Goten was a chip off the old block.

The bird's ears picked up on twin cries and he knew that Chichi had left the baby with Gohan. Heh, maybe he should step in and give those two a rest. Chichi was not saiyan and his son? Well… he was just lazy.

Goku flapped his large black wings and flew up one flight and in through the bathroom window. Chichi always left the window open, being that her husband didn't believe in fragrance sprays, and for this... he loved her. He slipped inside, and waddled slowly across the hall. Man it had been a long time since he been here, and he really missed it. Looking down at the floor he realized it had been a long time since Chichi swept too. Sighing he pushed open the nursery door and stepped inside shielding his noes from the horrible smell of baby poop. Up against the wall, Gohan was snoring lightly, his eyes in the shape of knock out Xs. Damn…even wore out Gohan eh? This child is really going places. The baby was laughing at his brother, tugging and pulling at his long locks of hair. Smiling to himself, Goku made his way over to the babe, and transformed into a different shape… wonder twin powers activate!

After his transformation he sat down next to Gohan, pulling the baby into his own arms. The child squealed happily, and began hopping in its father's arms. Goku pulled little Goten close and lifted little Gohan in his other arm. All right, now to get Gohan to a bed. Goku stepped out the door of the nursery and waddling down the hallway walked slowly to Chichi's room. He struggled under the weight of the two Saiyan children and was forced to open his heavy bedroom door with his butt. Gohan rolled over in his arm kicking poor Goku in the neck. Little Goten grabbed a hold of one of his ears and yanked hard making tears instantly come to Goku's eyes. Breathing deeply, and calming himself, he waddled over to the bed. The same bed he created these monsters in, and the bed that looked two seconds from destruction. He placed his eldest son down on his bed and covered him with the large purple satin quilt. He planted a slobbery kiss on Gohan's head before walking to the vanity and pulling from the first drawer another large quilt. He walked to the door and with one last look took in the room he had not seen in a while. Damn... he missed this place. Cradling Goten on his hip, he began walking out the room, the baby and blanket in arms.

Goku walked slowly down his steps, staring down at his son as he went. He was so lively, had his mother's bright eyes, her chubby cheeks and her baby fat that seemed to not want to go away. He had her violent attitude, always tugging and pulling… but what a lovely violent attitude it was… heh. His eyes always shone though, and he always seemed so excited about everything in front of him… just like his dad. A combination that looked like he was going to be a real ladies man with them eyes. Chuckling lightly to himself he walked to the kitchen, and stopped by his wife. When Goten saw his sleeping mother he became overly excited and began reaching for her almost grabbing a lock of her hair. Goku pulled the child back and shook a finger no at him. Pulling out the blanket from his free arm, he covered his wife, planting a slobbery kiss on her cheek. So beautiful, she was really…no seriously…no, he means it! Shaking his head he waddled over to the stove, and turned the front eyes on the stove on low.

The back eyes held the baby's formula, but in order to reach it, he would have to climb on top and lord knows he was not gonna bring that child over the stove with him, although tempting with the child's constant tugging and scratching, he refused to do it. He waddled next to Chichi and placed the baby in her arms. Instinct took over on that one, he knew any mother to a newborn baby would hold the child tight and sleep through almost any crying, dropping of pans, or nuclear explosions.

He waddled to the stove and climbed on top, pulling out 5 burning hot bottles. His mouth wanted to scream from the pain but his mind knew better than to wake Chichi up. She would surely beat the hell out of him in the state of mind she was in. An animal holding her baby bottles... I think not.

Shoveling the bottles into one arm, he climbed off the stove and took the baby out of Chichi's arms. She whimpered softly but fatigue set in and she turned her head to the side and continued sleeping. And this was where he left his child? Thank God he was home, even if it was for a few hours. Taking the child upstairs he went into the nursery and sat down on the ruins of the rocking chair. Pulling the child close, he stuffed a bottle into little Goten's mouth and the baby began sucking, happily and quietly. Now was father son time.

He pulled little Goten close and began to tell him stories. Stories of how he met his mother, of about his grandpa Gohan, and his brother Gohan. He told him stories that would put a donkey to shame, and then he told him stories of triumph and love. The child listened intently, too young to know what he was saying, and too young to realize that what Goku was speaking was far from English. He listened and sucked, sucked and listened as his eyes slowly closed and he began snoring softly in his arms.

With the child sleeping soundly, he stood and placed it in the baby bassinet near the broken rocking chair. If he kept him in his arms or spoke to him while he was sleep, he would grow accustomed to someone always being next to him, and he would wake up once they set him down. He learned that the hard way with Gohan…sighs, the very hard way.

When he placed little Goten in his crib he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and pain over shadow him His baby… his son was lying in a crib and just may never grow to know him. His mother and his older brother would miss him terrible. And yet, he had no control over it. He had to save the world…no one else was strong enough, and if he didn't then they would all be dead… each one of them. What was he to do? Just sit there and let him die? The same way he held little Goten he longed to hold Gohan… and Chichi too. He missed their smiles the way they called his name. He missed how they always use to cling to him, as if for dear life. He missed how-WHACK!

Suddenly Goku was hit in the head by a broom and sent careening into the baby's closet. OH GOD…someone call the troops… Chichi is awake.

_**Get away from my child CHIMP! Go! Go on shoo, shoo! **_

Goku scrambled out the door, Chichi in hot pursuit. They both thundered down the stairs like first graders going to the park with their parents. He dashed to the front door, slamming it opened and disappearing into the buckets of rain. Chichi stopped at the door, swinging her fist at the now disappeared animal. She stayed at the door, watching the rain pour as she stared out into the heavy gray mist, suddenly she felt a tug on her arm.

_Mom?_

_**Yes Gohan?**_

_What was that?_

_**Well, It appears that we're not the only ones who have taken a liken to Goten. A little monkey decided to feed and watch your brother while we slept for a few hours.**_

_It was Dad wasn't it?_

Chichi lifted her hands up to her cheek and touched lightly where the monkey had kissed her. Yup… it had been her Goku. She and Gohan had known all along. She first knew when she felt him cradled her while she slept, and Gohan first knew when he saved him from the giant fish. He couldn't stay away. Heh, never have never will.

_**Yes Gohan… that was your father.**_

_Then why did you chase him away?_

_**Just a little pay back for leaving us in the first place. Heh, don't worry the next time he comes around I won't shoo him away. But he had better not put any more animal kisses on me! Who knows what germs he could be carrying!**_

_Sure thing mom. I think he knows better now, hehehe._

_**Inside now Gohan. I've got dinner on the stove, and if we hurry we can get some more sleep before your brother wakes up.**_

_Okay mom._

Gohan ran off towards the kitchen, leaving Chichi standing at the door. Laughing quietly to her self, she whispered an I love you, to her husband out there in the rain, before closing the door and following her son into the kitchen.

**Gosha- Thank you so much Gosha! You're reviews always make me laugh and bring happiness into my little Fanfiction world. I'm happy you're enjoying my work as much as I'm enjoying yours and I hope you enjpy the following chapters as well. Thanks for everything! Lol, love ya much too, Bye bye! **

**super saiyan 4 chichi- Thanks very much for the review! I always try to add a bit of humor into the stories I write. Always adds a dash of excitement and common sense into what can sometimes be endless reading, lol. I'm happy you loved it, and I hope you enjoy future writings as well. Thank again! Bye!**

**Monk Stina- Hey There! Yes I know, the chapters have always been a bit on the short side, and very much sorry for that. I've long ago decided to up my chapters up by a few thousand words, but when you're used to writing one way at times it can be frustrating trying. Thanks for you're review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope to hear from you again, see ya! **

**I know, I know, your not supposed to answer the reviewer, but damn it I think that it can't hurt I mean geez, you're nice enough to review, so I should be nice enough to answer. LMAO and when my story is deleted we all know why! Well any ways how did you guys what do you think of this chapter? Yes, I know, I'm very sorry this was so short, but I've been overly busy and I'll be sure to lengthen the next couple of chapters being that they are gonna be the last in this fanfic. Yup… I'm pulling this bad boy to a close. School is starting, and I'd rather I didn't leave stories open like this, besides, the concept is done with. I'll throw in a lovely ending for you guys alright! I'm a bit sad to be ending it, but there is only so long you can run a story. Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed. Special thanks on the ending chapter. See you guys! Love you all! Bye bye! Carolina----**


	7. Butterfly

_**Roses and Swans**_

The wind blew gently over the field making the grass flow in even little waves, almost as if it had been a green sea. Goten happily squealed in delight as he watched a bug jump from one blade of grass to the next, its long legs still too short to keep up with little Goten. Smiling contently, he let out a coo before he grabbed the tiny bug and placed him in his mouth giggling happily. It tickled the roof of his mouth and gave him a satisfying crunch with the two teeth that had suddenly came in. The poor bug never had a chance.

Goten chomped happily, sitting on his butt, as his mother gazed across the field happily watching flowers she had released flowing in the wind. She was standing not more than five feet from Goten, her sides to him as her eyes scanned the large green horizon. Gohan who was supposed to be watching Goten was sleeping under a near by cherry blossom tree, his little brother still too active for him to sleep entirely through the night. His orange ki crumbled, and slightly damp with sweat as drool rolled onto the neck of it. He would have to get his mom to move the nursery away from his room.

Chichi had been standing out in the fields, her hair was down for once today, too tired to blow dry it and do lazy to put it in a ponytail. She wore her normal kimono top with her slack pants but her shoes were off, her feet embracing the soft dirt below. She was releasing flowers for everyone who had died that she known. Her mother… a few of her friends and nannies... her husband. He had come very often to see her… in animal form, and yet his visits became fewer and fewer until she feared he would not come back again. She knew that his next visit of the family would more than likely be his last. She hoped it wouldn't be, but somehow she felt it, and knew it true. So today, on the Day of the Dead, she flew the petals of different colored roses in the wind for her loved ones... a white rose for Goku.

She watched the rose petals fly as far as it could go, and then she turned back to her children, Gohan who was sleeping and a little Goten who was sucking on his pencil nearby. Shaking her head she went over and picked up her little baby, who was very amused with the pink of the eraser rubbing against his two teeth. Goten, her pride and joy, her darling baby. She picked the child up and nuzzled him under her neck, his soft black locks gently spiking into her face, and his tiny blue jumper warm and fuzzy against her skin. He cooed lightly, before spitting up part of the bug on her shirt. Chichi was far to into her fuzzy little son to notice. He was almost a year now. Growing up far too fast for her tastes, and pretty soon he'll be gone and chasing after his brother… who will be chasing after some purple and green freak… sigh… why her?

She settled down at the base of the tree nuzzling close to her little scholar. Gohan's head instinctively lifted and snuggled into her lap, and baby Goten began to bounce in her arms happily. She settled him on her knee as she cooed and excited him making him scream and giggle profusely. Hehehe, he was definitely a mommy's boy. His laughing and giggling began working hard on Chichi's sleepless nights and pretty soon, her had tired out his poor mother, her head leaning heavily against the tree and Goten tight in her arms as she dozed blissfully.

Goten began to get anxious after sitting in his mother's arms for 10 minutes listening to her soft snores. He had done that for the majority of being in her womb, and the first few days there after. It was time for him to break free! He lifted his hand and tugged on her hair, wondering if she were as deep in her sleeps as her deep breaths told. Sure enough, Chichi's locks moved with Goten's hand but her eyes refused to open. Woohoo! Realizing that the coast was clear, he wriggled out of is mom's arms, and happily crawled through the meadow's sweet tall grass. He cooed at little bugs that hopped to and fro making him laugh and drool at the sight of him. He played and followed the bug as long as he could until her grew tired of it and began to search for something more adventurous... noisy and possibly shiny. His eyes caught a flicker of black and orange, glide across the blue sky close to the grasses he was playing in. Reaching his hand up, he called out to it in his interpretation of the English language, traces of drool dripping with each word. The butterfly fluttered by Goten pausing gently on his nose, and flying just barely out of his reach. He then fluttered away from Goten who crawled after it as fast as possible.

The butterfly majestically soared low to the ground and came up as hundreds of colorful butterflies. The child squealed with delight and raced after them, too impressed to let them go anywhere. The butterflies all came together and took only a few seconds to form an image of Goku. The orange of the butterflies his ki, the black his dark hair, flowers and other items filling the whites of his teeth and peach of his skin. Goten screamed in delight, and began waving frantically at the butterflies. The winds picked up around the two and the butterflies began to glow profusely, emitting a warming yellow light around each butterfly figure. Before another squeal could exit Goten's mouth a bight light overwhelmed the warmth and enveloped the entire forest for a millisecond in time. The baby whimpered softly, rubbing at his poor hurting eyes. He continued to rubb and pat until his eyes stopped hurting and then blinking he looked up to where his butterflies should still be. Goku was standing before little Goten, flesh and blood that could only be achieved with the help of Kami. Little Goten murmured a Da Da, before he pushed himself up, and began to waddle towards Goku.

A smile formed on Goku's mouth and he stretched out his arms inviting his youngest son in what would be remembered as one of the happiest moments of his life. Goten squealed some more before hurriedly waddling into Goku's arms his little body being pushed harder and harder for that missing person. Chichi murmured something her sleep and rolled over and for the first time, noticed her little baby was gone. She sat up with a start, and began to frantically search for her baby boy. Her eyes raised to the grass and she saw the most beautiful image known to man.

Her husband was a bright light and her son, walking… for the first time ever… to him. He was murmuring the word she taught him for Goku's picture, and squealing with delight, running to his dad. Suddenly Chichi felt the urge too. She nudged Gohan who woke up instantly to see his mother running across a field to his father who was holding his little brother.

His heart began to burst as he stood up and began the race towards his dad as well. His mother reached him first, grabbing tight and crying tears of joy as she screamed over the things that had just happened. Gohan was second, and he came careening into his dad, sending all four of the family flying backwards onto Goku's back. Goten was tucked safely under one arm, Chichi in the other, and Gohan sitting on his father and mother's stomach screaming happily about the father that had decided after all, not to leave them.

_Heh… I missed you too Gohan, mind getting off your mom and me?_

Oh… heh… sorry.

Gohan released his mother, father and little brother from their prison and they all sat up, tall blades of grass surrounding them.

Daddy! I missed you so much! I can't believe you're back now! Are you back for good? Did they wish you back with the dragon balls?

_Whhoooaa Gohan slow down, son. _

Dad are you staying! Can you stay!

_No Gohan I'm afraid I can't. This is just for tonight._

Gohan's face instantly fell, and tears formed in his eyes. His bottom lip quivered and he looked almost as if his face were about to burst like a damn, and just before the waterworks began his mother pulled him into her lap and spoke softly to him, in that voice that only mother's could create.

_**Gohan, aren't you happy to see your father? Do you remember how you thought you would never see him again, and guess what… now he's here. Kami is giving you another day to be with him, and to enjoy him. Don't be greedy, just be thankful that you've gotten this much.**_

Chichi pulled him tight into her arms and gave him a kiss on his forehead making him realize just how good a chance this really was. She released him and he instantly fell into his father's arms, snuggling up with Goten against Daddy's chest. Goku turned to his wife with large eyes, full of gratitude for helping him to make this last visit easier. Chichi merely looked back and nodded her eyes full of understanding and wisdom. Tonight, was a night of the Gods.

As the night wore on, Goku played catch with his son and counted numbers on the toes of the other. He tackled his boys to the ground in a fit of giggles and cheers, all while explaining the life of different trees and flowers and other things a boy ought to know. It wasn't until nightfall, well after 12 A.M. that both boys fell sleep in their father's arms, Their mother humming softly nearby. She continued humming until Goku broke the silence with his low and shaky voice.

_Chi…you know.. I leave at dawn right?_

_**Yes I know Goku.**_

_Are you upset with me Chi?_

_**No…not at all. You gave my boys the night of their lives…something that **_

_**Gohan had been praying for a long time, and something Goten will remember just maybe forever. You're a good father Goku.**_

_But am I a good husband?_

Chichi pursed her lips. That was not a question she was prepared for… and for that matter… willing to answer. She wanted to tell him how wanted to tell him how wonderful it had been to see him. How much of a good husband he had been by saving the world, and making sure he helped her with little Goten those few times. She wanted to tell him how much she's dreamed of this day… how much she wished that he really could stay. Then there was another part of her that screamed, demanding that her tired and aching heart tell exactly what she had been feeling, neglected, scared… hurt. Chichi closed her eyes briefly to hide the emotion flickering in her large dark irises. When she felt she could answer without her voice telling a tale... she looked towards the sky and spoke.

_**Goku… do you remember that star… that we wished upon, not long after we married?**_

_Yeah Chi…it's right there._

Goku lifted his heavily callused fingers and pointed high towards the sky. It was the brightest star in the night sky, even brighter than Polaris… it was the star they both had named Gosha.

_**As long as you still remember that that is where our star is, you can never be a bad husband to me.**_

She smiled a bit at her words… never could he be a bad husband. He saved the world and left her all alone and yet it was all out of love for her… her and their family. She closed her eyes and leaned against her husband… Pulling their oldest into her arms. He yawned loudly and coughed before snuggling into his mother's strong arms. A smile flickered again across her mouth. A child they both had created, and a child…she would raise in his image…Gohan. Goku looked down at the son she had left in his arms. Goten. A child of his spitting image… a child of his strength his heart his love. Him and his wife's child. He looked so handsome… he was growing so well. He knew it was taking a lot out of her but she was doing it anyway, taking care of their children, something he didn't think he could ever do. His wife... his admirer.

Without second thought, Goku leaned in close to his wife and captured her lips with his own. Electricity suddenly flowed through them, as memories of happy and bad times flowed through them and awakened in their hearts and minds. Her soft sweet lips, his rough full lips, together in perfect balance and perfect harmony. When they pulled apart they were both panting, both full of the life they feared they had lost. Even if it was just for tonight they were together again.

Chichi sat back catching her breath and then suddenly stood Gohan in her arms and began to walked quietly back to the house.

_Chi?_

Goku called to her, fearful he had upset her, and afraid of her rejecting her. She turned to him full smile while she held their oldest in her arms.

_**Come on Goku, let's get them into bed and we'll talk like we used to do till the wee hours of the morning.**_

Smiling, Goku stood, Goten in his arms and raced to his wife's side as they made their way back to the house that was rearing two children and holding the memories of one of the greatest love stories, in history.

**Hey you guys. Heh... yeah not a very lively chapter compared to my others huh? Sorry… college must really be getting to me. Well, the next chapter is I'm sorry to say you guys, but the last. I don't think I'll be making a sequel to this or anything. If I get enough responses I just may, but it will all depend on if I can come up with an idea, lol. The next chapter will be painstakingly long, so please think of this chapter as something that's going easy on your eyes, lol. There will be special thanks, tears and a bit of laughs okay you guys? I hope you enjoy the next chapter… the finale… Gosha. Carolina loves you guys! ----**


	8. Wherever You Go, I'll Be There Gosha

_**Roses and Swans **_

Chichi laid Gohan down with a loud grunt, more than likely from the shifting of the weight he had been packing on these past few days. Today had to be the happiest days she's ever seen him, and honestly, it brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't realized just unhappy her eldest son had until she saw that glimmer and shine in his eyes. One she knew she would probably not see for another few years. It was something that ate at her all day, and yet, she still managed to put on a smile for her two boys, and laugh right along with them.

She leaned down and left a kiss on Gohan's forehead, a slight trace of lipstick smudged on his light skin telling tall tales of a momma's boy. Something he would have to be until he was 50 and she was long in the ground. She watched him roll over in his sleep, smacking at the lipstick trail with his hands as he mumbled something about, aww mah. Heh, a momma's boy he would be... it didn't mean he would like it. Chichi giggled quietly to herself until she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She jumped slightly as she realized that it wasn't Goten overly grown and in charge, but rather that monkey husband of hers.

_Hey Chi…he's sleeping all right?_

_**Yeah, better than I thought he would. I was surprised he wasn't up all night.**_

_Oh like this one here?_

Chichi turned quickly and looked down at her youngest son. Sure enough he was awake and chewing happily on a spikey strand of Goku's hair as he looked happily up at mommy.

_**Well, I'm not surprised. Goten never was one to enjoy a nice nap. Wouldn't be surprised if you were the one that woke him up too Goku.**_

Goku scratched his neck and gave her a comical look. All right, so he had woke the baby up… greaaatttt. Sighing to herself, Chichi took Goten into her own arms making him squeal happily.

_**Well he should be still tired. Nothing a warm bottle of milk can't help. **_

Goku nodded to himself. Ah yes, the notorious warm bottles. They had been the culprit of Gohan's excessive sleeping when he had been a wee one himself. They were his own salvage when he wanted to sleep, when he wanted to eat, and especially when he wanted an escape the crying from the baby's overly dramatic tears. Thank goodness to Enfamil!

The baby squealed happily as Chichi raised her mouth to his tummy and blew hard making little noises through his clothes. His face was so bright and lit up and he looked so happy and full of life. He looked at his wife who was laughing with her youngest son. Her face had wrinkles Goku never noticed before, and her eyes held almost a dull sort of emptiness to it. Sure, she was laughing and smiling, but things like that were often really hard to hide, no matter how happy the person was. Chichi felt eyes on her and turned to see Goku peering at her. Tucking Goten into her arms again she began to walk out the door, laughing something at her husband.

_**Just because I look older doesn't mean you don't to Son Goku.**_

That caught Goku way off. How did she know? What does she mean by that! Hey! Wait a minute! He looks older! His bafflement made Chichi laugh. She didn't have to be looking at her dear husband to know his expression. Her Goku was like a book she had read countless time. Sometimes when you go back, you learn new things, and yet there are things about the story you know and remember well. She went downstairs and readied a bottle for her baby, Goku in tow.

It didn't take long for the two of them to settle at the table and for Chichi to stuff one of many bottles into Little Goten's mouth. If she was lucky, the baby would be sleeping in the next half an hour, and she would be able to spend sometime with Goku and talk… hah... yeah talk.

_Chichi?_

_**Hm?**_

She looked up from holding little Goten in her arms. He was now asleep and sucking intently on his 5th bottle. The sight was actually pretty amusing. A baby, who was surely asleep, but woke up every time the bottle was moved. More like his father than she thought. Would suck a cheeseburger down during a coma.

_Can I hold him?_

Chichi looked at her husband, and noticed the excitement and wonder in his eyes when it came to their wonderful little boy. It had been the same excitement with her last push of Gohan, the same excitement when he held him in his arms and now she was happy he would get that excitement from their next son.

_**Yes, Goku, he's your son too. Here.**_

As quick as lightning Chichi pulled the bottle out Goten's mouth releasing a sleepy cry. She quickly maneuvered the baby into Goku's arms before Goten woke up and began to question the movements and his empty mouth. Sure enough, by the time he had been placed into Goku's arms, he was back to a deep sleep blowing bubbles and air with each snore. Goku smiled at his wife then looked down at his baby by.

He was so soft. Even softer than Chichi's skin. His face was just so tiny, his whole body was tiny. Suddenly he image of his son in the meadow bounced back to him in his mind and he smiled softly. He didn't even know when he was in danger, he just took on the world on two wobbly legs and with a smile in his face and heart. He didn't know daddy was here for only one day, didn't know of all the hardships he and his mom would face with daddy gone. All he knew was sleep and milk were the best thing on earth, and that all he had to do was cry when he wanted something. So innocent… so sweet. He always wanted him to stay that way. If for no other sake then for his own. Stay that way.

He ran his finger over the baby's face, and smoothed over his soft lips. At first the baby made a puckering sound before Goku withdrew his finger laughing softly to himself. He marveled at how his body rose with each breath and how the baby sometimes twitched if Goku did something to him. He looked so funny and yet so handsome. Twitching like that…. It didn't take Chichi long to come to the rescue of her son, pulling the baby from his arms and he made the poor child constantly twitch. Sick people, get sick kicks… I guess. She slapped Goku playfully on the head and quickly walked upstairs and out the baby to bed.

When Chichi returned to the kitchen only a few seconds later she looked only to find Goku gone. Her heart clenched inside her small frame and she began to frantically search the living room, and then the hallways. It wasn't until she came to the front door that she finally realized that the husband she thought was gone was goofily pulling at a daisy on the stoop.

_**Goku…**_

He looked up at his wife. She seemed distraught and at the same time, relieved as her chest rose and fell quickly and unevenly.

_**I thought you had left.**_

_Aww Chi. You know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you._

Chichi didn't speak, and it was something that tugged at Goku's heart. Had he ever left her behind? No, he couldn't have… no, he wouldn't have. Yes… he did. He looked up at his wife, her eyes focused on the heavy moon hung high in the sky, her features unwavering and yet, unsettled. It was as if she was restless but hiding it from the world. Just like she hides everything else.

Chichi felt his eyes peering at her, felt her soul tugging towards him and yet, she refused to need him, refused to want him again. If she did her heart would shatter. She couldn't do this again…couldn't bring herself to cry night after night over him when she's finally learned to be alone.

_Chi…I_

_**Shhh, lets just enjoy the night…no regrets.**_

Goku nodded. No regrets…at least for tonight. Chichi made her way down the stoop and sat beside him, with enough distance and yet, not enough. She wanted to be close to him, to touch him and yet her body screamed against it, afraid of the consequences. If she could keep herself together, at least until morning fall, she would be okay… she could recover from this. Right? Right? Too bad Goku didn't have the same agenda on mind.

He scooted close to her, desperate to have her near him, desperate to feel her body against his. He missed her femininity, her laugh, and her smile. He missed her softness, her cry, her warmth, and her scent. He never felt a need to just hold her so strong, and it both thrilled and frightened him.

She scooted away from him, but this was no mere game to him, he needed her, had to have her in his arms, right there and now. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around her waist, and pulled her close, into his side. He head rested on her neck, his lips brushing against the soft skin nestled next to her hair. Oh god, her hair, he's missed that soft satin feel. The way it runs through your fingers like a black river of water. Goku reached up and pulled Chichi's bun loose gently, allowing her hair to fall to her shoulders. His fingers ran through them, amazed and overjoyed at recall of its feel. His lips pressed harder into her neck, parting and flicking a tongue along her soft skin as she stifled a moan. All tension she had been feeling from his sudden and last arrival home disappears as his tongue slide along her jaw line tracing the soft flesh. She turned her head into him and parted her lips accepting his kiss, his touch his love. His lips pressed softly over hers capturing her own, as he slipped his tongue inside softly demanding of his wife. The arm that had been tucked softly at her waist became restless and began searching the sweet flesh of his wife, while the other continued to ravishly run through her hair. It slid upwards tracing over her stomach before it softly touched her collar bone and cupped her breast. God, they were so soft, so warm and firm. Chichi moaned softly into the kiss as she began to lean against his hands begging him quietly for more. Almost as suddenly as it all started, it stopped, Goku pulling back panting heavily.

_Chi… not here…the boys-_

_**I know where, Goku. Give me a second.**_

Goku nodded to his wife, whose face was flushed a bright pink. It had been a long time since he's seen her like that. Since he's seen that glint in her eyes and that seductive look on her lips. It was something he thought about every night where he had been, and something that kept him up every night. Who would have thought that you can need someone so much even after you were dead? It didn't take long for Chichi to return, I'm her arms a pale white sheet that glowed into the moonlight.

_**Come with me.**_

Chichi began walking briskly, the wind sending a soft warm breeze fluttering over their warm skin as they walked far deep into the meadow, somewhere were peeping eyes and little boys could not see or hear them.

_**Do you remember this place?**_

Chichi stopped suddenly Goku by her side as she began to lay out the soft blanket.

_Yes. It was where we took Gohan and where we umm, got Goten. _

Chichi giggled at the thought. A grown man who still talked uncomfortably about sex. You'd think after two children it would be easier to talk about, but I guess not with Goku.

_**Yes, it was. This little place holds so many memories for us.**_

_And its about to hold one more._

Chichi looked over at her husband after he whispered the words and slowly made his way over to her. There was that shine in his eyes, a vibrancy in his walk, and evilness to his voice that sent chills up and down Chichi's spine. Even if she had wanted to move away from his grasps she couldn't have, her body to willing for him to take her, her legs to weak to move.

It didn't take long for him to reach her, it was only a few seconds but felt like hours. His arms wrapped around her waist tight and pulling her into him. His lips instantly captured hers in a kiss, sending her head back gently. They kissed softly fully sending messages of need and want to each other. Then their kisses got urgent, hard and demanding as passion ran wild in their veins over running their other senses. It was Goku who lost his first, his hands running rampant over her body pulling and yanking at the clothes covering her pale white skin. She kept her hands on his chest too lost in his touches to dare move and too shy to really do anything more. She had always been the dominant one, the one yelling and screaming as they went about their daily lives, but in the bedroom she took a whole new role. She was the quiet one, the one who was in submission to whatever the Saiyan wanted and needed. She was for him, anything he wanted and needed and she loved the feminine role.

Goku didn't stop until her body was naked before him and he could glance over her sweet skin in the moonlight. He took a step back and looked over her. Her body was glinted a light shade of blue, her nipples of her humble breasts rosy and pert with excitement. Her stomach soft and curvy, her hips round and succulent exactly the way he had remembered her to be. She blushed softly under his watchful eyes and turned her head away almost in shame. Why was he always looking at her like that? Was there something wrong? She had never known. They didn't make love as often as other married couples and never had time to talk about it… or as a matter of fact, anything else. Was there something… he didn't like on her? Almost as if to answer her question, Goku closed the distance between them and ran a soft hand along her cheek. His lips kissed her full on the mouth and then nibbled over to her ear, whispering.

_You're beautiful Chi. The most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I-I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I should, and I know there is nothing I can say or do to make it up, but please, tonight, let me show you how sorry I am… and how much I love you. _

It wasn't a question, wasn't something she needed to answer. It was a statement, a commandment he had given and even if she wanted to deny him, she couldn't. Before she could even move her lips his arms were around her, pulling her softly to the blanket she had laid out for them. He positioned her beneath him, his legs on either side of her as his arms supported him on either side of her shoulders. Swooping down like an eagle on its prey, he kissed her again, making her wriggle softly beneath him anxious for his touch elsewhere. Slowly but surely he began to move his lips lower. Nibbling softly at her jaw and neck, leaving trails of kisses between her collarbone before unexpectedly capturing a nipple in his mouth. If Chichi had no control then, then she really had none now. Her mouth opened wide and she released a soft moan as her fingers rushed to run through his hair. Her legs parted slightly, liquid fire shooting through her veins, as her body demanded more from her love. He nibbled and sucked softly, taking his time as he rolled her soft nipple softly between his teeth lavished it with his tongue. Her breath became soft short pangs as she begged him to stop teasing her and continue. Goku smiled evilly, and brought his free hand to begin rolling her other nipple between his finger. Chichi's back arched sharply, and her moans increased as her finger dug into Goku's scalp, begging him to stop the games. Chichi loved his playful side, but if he didn't hurry soon she was going to kill him.

Being the loveable Goku that he is he picked up on her thoughts and began to move his free hand elsewhere. It slid playfully down her side running along the side of her stomach, brushing against her hip before it rested at the base of her thigh. Chichi's breath was caught in her throat and her body tensed and the feel of Goku's hand in dangerous territory. Goku suppressed a smile and he continued suckling her body, making her anxious to his touch. Slowly his slid his hand between her milky legs parting them as he nestled his hand between them. Chichi bit her lip, her breathing in uneven breaths as she waited his next move. Slowly he crept towards her, his fingers tangling in her damp mass of hair before finally they played at the base of her folds, running along the moisture she had created. Chichi moaned softly, cooing him, encouraging him to touch her, feel her, anything he wanted. She got her wish when his fingers slipped into her flower sending nerves and waves shooting through her body, her skin perspiring from his playful teasing. In and out in and out he began to work her, with no disregard for her pleading pants, and her body's exhaustion. He didn't stop until he felt her body clench and relax around his fingers, her entire being tensing at her release.

He slid his moist fingers out of her and laid beside her, taking her gently into his arms and running his arms along her sides. She clung tight to him, too scared the dawn would rise over the horizon if she left go and too scared he would disappear. She closed her eyes tight, tears spewing from her closed eyes as she silently cried and prayed into his chest. There was nothing neither could say to stop this, nothing either could say to make the other feel better, but they knew the time they were having was about to come to an end.

_Chi…_

Goku whispered softly to her hair as she clung tight to his neck sobbing uncontrollably.

_Chi… I'm so sorry. I wish, I could have done better for you. I wish I could have given you more. But this is all I can do for you, and all I can give you. Know, that where ever you go, I'll be there with you, and you'll have my undying love. As long as our star shines bright in the night, and as long as there is breathe in your body, just know that I love you and I'm here for you, Chi._

She nodded softly into his chest, her tears still running down her face quietly, her pain still evident in her eyes. He pulled away from her, and stood in the darkness nearby, but she paid neither any mind. She was hurting, bad. All the feelings, the love, the need, the want, everything they shared, would be lost after this one night. All those times she lost him and now she would lose him again. The pain felt brand new, as if the wound she had been nursing was reopened and the loss overwhelming her. She knew she should stop, and she was probably putting Goku through hell with this. That she promised herself she wouldn't, but she couldn't help it. Damn it, Goku was leaving again and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Goku felt her pain. They had always been connected, always knowing the pain the other was feeling. How could he put her through this and she manage to stay? Why? He needed to stop her pain... to make her smile at least once more tonight. Taking a deep sigh, he slid beside her, his skin naked to hers, after he had just removed his clothes. He ran his fingers along her neck and nuzzled his dry cheek to hers wet one. He tucked her smaller body next to his and ran his fingers through her hair. Then, his lips parted and he sang quietly to her. The gesture caught Chichi off guard and her sobbing stopped and she glanced up at him. He was looking at their star, singing a lullaby she had often sang to their sons when they cried bitterly. A song she hummed while she cleaned about the house and worked to hang her clothes. A song she didn't even know he knew. Heh, Goku…her Goku.

He knew it was something that would cheer her up, but he was too shy to try it before, too scared of her reaction. Would she be mad cause he heard her, angry because his voice was off? Would she cry more. When she tensed he grew anxious, waiting for a slap or an angry comment but neither came. Instead she just nuzzled closer to him and pressed her lips against his neck, which almost made him stop in mid note. Heh... Chichi…his Chichi.

She glanced up to him, love and adoration clear and strong in her eyes, as a smile played softly about her lips. Slowly those same strawberry lips pressed against his in a kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently he rolled her on his back, taking care not to crush her with his own body. She wasn't as strong as she used to be and he saw a few gray hairs amongst that beautiful black head of hers, but no matter how old she got, she would still be his wife, his lover his friend. Nuzzling softly into her neck, he kissed her skin softly before he slid into her. Her eyes went wide, her back arched against him, her soft moans echoing across the meadow. He wrapped his arms around her tight, as he slid softly into and out of her, her legs wrapped tightly around his own. They moaned and groaned, their voices joining and rising as they moved against each other, claiming and loving in ways that they only knew how. He nibbled her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. Drops of perspiration's forming on each of their bodies. He moved within her, gliding and feeling a body he had loved since before he knew how to love. She slid against him her moans, music to his ears as he delighted her own with his music. They moved and moaned sighed and touched until Chichi reached hers first and she buckled against him her moan echoing over the grass and dancing across the slowly lightening sky. It didn't take long for him to follow his own body shuddering against hers, filling her with the essence of his being. They both collapsed in a sweaty heap, Chichi in Goku's arms and his in her own. They calmed against each other, their breathing returning to normal, as the twilight ended and the sun slowly rose. Goku was the first to move, as he slid from her arms and dressed quietly. Sometime between the time they stopped and the time he stood, she had fallen asleep. Her body resting peacefully tangled in the pale sheet she had brought with her. His heart clenched as he looked at her, and he honestly didn't want to leave her but he knew he should. He wanted it to end like this, on a beautiful note… didn't want to wake her up just to make her cry. Slowly he turned towards the horizon and watched the sun rise higher into the sky, just as his body began to phase out. Goodbye, Chichi, he whispered softly, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Slowly he began to walk towards the sun when a whimper behind him stopped him.

He turned and looked at his wife, wrapped in a sheet, her eyes filled with tears her mouth trembling gently.

_**Goku... d-d-don't leave me like this… please. **_

The last of his sense disappeared as he turned back to her, and ran into her arms. God, please, don't let her do this, I can't stay, I need to go.

_Chi, I'm sorry, you know the rules… you know._

_**I know… I'm sorry. Please… go then.**_

_Chi…I. _

He slid out her arms and stared at her, her face turned away in the heat of both anger and pain. He knew this would happen just knew this. He would miss her and she would miss him. She was just upset, just going to miss him, but he couldn't let it end like this. He didn't want it like this, he wanted it fulfilling, full of love. He felt his body phase away more as he pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her hair.

_Chi, I love you. Always remember that. As long as that star is in the sky. As long as Gosha is there, remember that. That's what I want you to name her… Gosha. Promise me you'll name her that love, please, before I leave._

_**I promise, but name who that Goku?**_

_Heh, our daughter._

_**WHAT!**_

By the time Chichi realized what he had meant it was too late. Goku had phased out, disappeared and was more then likely gone back to the underworld.

_**Son Goku! Hh… I'll get you for this! I love you… come home and see her soon. **_

**A/N: Heh, thought I would end this on a funny note. Too much sadness and drama if you ask me. But I don't know, I kind know how she feels cause my bf is in the military, so he's always leaving too. Oh, and that singing part was sorta inspired to from events with me, when my bf sang to me. Heh, sorry to include it in the story but I thought it was sweet. So, there you have it guys. The ending of my dear story. Sniff, I'm crying tears of my own, lol. It was soo great hearing your reviews and writing for you all which is why I'm going to take the time to write to each reviewer who took time out of their schedule to write. Oh and to all those who followed. **

**_Mistic-_** Hey there! Thank you soo much for your reviews! Hey really brightened my day. I hope you enjoyed the story. Muahz! Thanks again. Glad you enjoyed the birds part and the camping trip! Be Sure to keep in touch alright? My Email is but more than likely use Muahz, thanks again, see ya!

**_Gosha- _**Hey there babe! Thanks so much for letting me use yours names and what not, and thank you for your encouragement. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed typing and I know lmao, we'll be crossing paths again soon so I'll leave it at that. Muahz babe, thanks again! See ya!

**_SuperSaiyan4Chichi-_**Hi! I've become a great fan of your writing, and I'm glad that you've been keeping steady with my story! Thank you for all your reviews and time! I'll look out for you, and I hope that you'll look out for me! See you later! Thanks again!

**_Lonesaiyanwoman- _**How are you dear? I'm so glad that you've been following my story! You're another one of those writers that are big in G/CC fanfiction, so I'm very happy to receive feedback from you! As with Supersaiyan4chichi, I'll look out for you, and I hope you'll look out for me. Thanks so much again, love ya lots! See ya!

**_Sarahrooney- _**Thanks for you're review! I hope you're still tuned in and reading this! Muahz, thanks for everything, I hope to hear from you again! Be sure to email me if you'd like, see mistic's review. see ya!

**_Laurie Hall- _**Hey there! Incase you don't know we have the same first name, hehehe, but anyways, thanks for the review! Meant a lot to me. I hope you'll follow my work and that I'll hear from you again. Like everyone else you're free to email me. Thanks again so much! See ya!

**_MonkStina- _**Thanks very much for your review! And I'm glad you liked my story. Heh, yeah I'm working on getting my stories a bit longer, thanks for the suggestion. Hehehe, maybe I'll write some more for you where Goku gets tormented more, heh. I'm sure you'll like that. Well, thanks again, hope to hear from you in the near future! See ya!

**_Kinoha- _**Hey there! Don't worry about reviewing, as long as you're reading a lot heh. Thanks for the review, a fresh face always keeps me smiling! Just as long as you pop up once in a blue moon its all good. Lol, well I'll be looking out for you! Thanks again dear, see ya!

**_Majinbroli- _**Special thanks to this guy here! He helped me think of things to write and encouraged me a bit. Oh and he speaks German too if anyone's interested! Actually pretty cool when you don't understand when he's cursing you out. Well, thanks a lot Broli, nice working with ya, see ya later dude.

_**ALL MY READERS!**_

Hey you guys! Well, this is it. I know, I'm making a big deal out of it, but this is the finale of my very first DBZ fic! Thanks everyone for making it a great first time! Maybe I'll make a sequel maybe not, tell me what you think guys alright! I love you all, thanks a bunch! See youuuu _**----**_ **_CarolinaWhiteRose_**


End file.
